


Lost, then Found

by Yukito



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: Neri goes missing, Danny needs to find her.





	Lost, then Found

**Author's Note:**

> Cross over fic based on a pan-fandom RPG

Danny placed his hands on Tango’s shoulders as he crouched to where she had collapsed. “We’re going to find her, okay? Neri’s a tough girl.”

There had been no ransom, but Neri’s room had been ransacked in a way that suggested Neri had left on her own free will. While this wasn’t technically his jurisdiction, Danny had taken over the investigation. 

Danny managed to coax a nod out of Haruhi and he exhaled a breath he had been holding. “okay, good, now start from the beginning.”

Tango explained everything she could remember of the day before. Leon took notes while Danny asked more questions and soon they excused themselves to follow up on some leads. The fact that Tango’s daughter was missing meant that Danny wasn’t about to let a lot of time elapse. They visited three spots that the mother and daughter had been to before picking up a lead – there was a new bar downtown that’s gimmick was fish tanks and sea creatures. 

The bar itself didn’t look remarkable, but as Danny and Leon sat drinking sodas while taking in the place, Danny couldn’t help notice the large, empty tank that read ‘mermaid coming soon’. It left an easy feeling in his stomach. 

“Distract the bartender. I think he likes you.”

Leon eyes went a little wide, but Danny knew he could trust his partner as he got up ‘to use the bathroom.’ When he heard Leon start laying on the charm, Danny veered off to the back room.

It looked like a warehouse, almost, with the amount of crap they had in the back. He pulled out his side-arm and slowly made his way through the aisles until he came to another door. He paused to listen and heard nothing. Pushing it open, though, revealed there was more than nothing on the other side. 

Neri lay chained to the wall. Her lips were pale and she looked dehydrated, He knew from speaking with Tango the girl had a need to be wet every once in a while so he immediately looked around for water. All he had were bottled water for drinking, but he pulled one open and poured it on her. She stirred at it and he introduced a second bottle as Neri woke up.

“Shh, shh.” Danny crouched as he began to undo her chain. “I’m a friend of your mothers. I’m going to ger you out, okay?”

Wide eyes, Neri nodded.

Leon called it in and stayed to arrest everyone Danny rode the ambulance to the hospital with the girl. 

~*~

Danny reached out his arms as Tango came rushing into the hospital. “She’s fine. She’s fine, I promise. They’re just running some tests. You’ll be able to see her soon, I promise.” It was clear from Tango’s expression she wasn’t to see Neri _now_ , but Tango was also familiar with protocol.

“What happened?”

Danny explained everything.

“Oh God.” She leaned against him and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. 

“It’s okay. She’s fine now. She’s in good spirits, I promise. They didn’t hurt her.” Except for not knowing to hydrate her. “She’s going to be fine, Haruhi, I promise.”

“Thank you for finding her, Danny. I don’t know what I would have done if –“

“Hey. You don’t have to think about that because she’s found and safe.”

She nodded, but the pained expression didn’t leave her face. There was worry there, but also guilt. He knew that look all too well. Danny lifted his hand from her back to the back of her neck. His eyes searched hers for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her slowly and softly. After a small, lingering moment, Tango kissed him back, and they kissed again, the world calming down between them.

“Uh, excuse me? She’s ready to see visitors now.”

Danny pulled back from the kisses with a little smile. “Go, see Neri. We can talk later.”

And she did.


End file.
